Secrets and Surprises
by sineout
Summary: A short probably multi-chapter story on two common tropes, Rodney proposing, and Jennifer telling Rodney that she's pregnant, and the circumstances that surround such.
1. Rings

**Continuity: Set about eight months after Brain Storm (5x16), set after Enemy at the Gate (5x20)  
****Set in the same 'universe' as Rodney McKay and the Piano (and, by extension, Rodney McKay the Concert Pianist).**

**Author Note: A short (probably) multi-chapter 'story' on two common tropes, Rodney proposing, and Jennifer telling Rodney that she's pregnant, and the circumstances that surround such.**

**Spoilers: Anything including the whole of season 5**

**Obviously, I don't own Stargate Atlantis, or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Rings**

After Rodney's Second Childhood incident, John and Rodney had struck up something of a tradition. Regularly going to the East Pier of the city, sitting on the edge, talking, laughing, and drinking some beers.

Rodney knew that his second childhood reinforced his friendship with John, and he was thankful for that, since he had to get some advice and couldn't think of anyone but him to give it.

The small box in Rodney's pocket reminded him of the seriousness of what he was considering, so he decided to muster up the courage and just ask his friend for his advice.

"So, I've, err, been meaning to ask for your advice, and, well, now that we're here, I suppose it's as good a time as any." Rodney said, a little timidly.

John immediately knew something was up, if not for the fact that his friend was decidedly less confident in tone than normal, it was the sudden change in direction of the conversation, as well as the change in its overall feel.

"What's up buddy?" He asked.

Rodney fished into his right pocket to pull out a small box.

"Is that what I think that is?" John asked with some degree of wonder.

"Yes, I've been thinking of asking Jennifer to marry me. I actually have since before we got Atlantis back in Pegasus," Rodney paused as he gave the small box to John and watched as he reacted to the ring inside it.

"Jeannie gave it to me just before we left, she knows I want to ask, so you know, I just... I just don't know how, you know?" Rodney clarified.

"You're not worried this will go like it did with Katie, are you?" John had to ask.

"Yes! Exactly, what if something happens like that again and I can't ask her, and she sees how I react or even if I did ask her she'd say no? What if she doesn't want to get married? Or doesn't want to get married to me, or..." Rodney rambled, but was interrupted by John

"Not going to happen, pal, you'll ask, regardless of what happens, and she'll say yes. I can guarantee it. I'd actually bet an entire year of pay to it in fact. And don't you encourage her to say no just so you can win that bet, you _will_ ask her, and she _will_ say yes." he said resolutely.

"Really?" Rodney asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes

"Really." John replied.

"Wow, so, this is actually going to happen. How should I ask her?" Rodney uncertainly asked.

"That depends, how do you think she wants to be asked?" Rodney shrugged at the question "Well, if I might make a suggestion, do it in public, to avoid a repeat performance. Who else knows, anyway?"

"Well, you, obviously, Jeannie, Kaleb, Jennifer's father too, that's all really." Rodney replied

"Okay, good, well, I guess we should start planning out how you can ask Jennifer."

* * *

_Two months ago_

Rodney huffed out a sigh as he looked out the window of his car to the tidy lawn and front garden of his sisters house, the conversation with Jennifer's father still fresh in his mind.

"This isn't the first time we've visited your sister, you know, what're you so pensive about?" Jennifer asked.

Rodney collected his thoughts and slid behind his mask, then turned back to Jennifer.

"Oh, it's nothing, just worried about the tofu surprise's we're going to have for the next three days, is all"

Jennifer eyed him critically, but decided to leave it alone, knowing well enough that'd he'd tell her what's on his mind when he was ready, and not before.

"Well, there's no sense in hiding from them now, just grin and bear it and you'll do fine." She smiled back to him as she got out of the car.

"If I grin and bear it, then Jeannie will _know_ something is wrong, no, it's best if I just complain, loudly, as always." Rodney quipped back with a laugh.

"Grin and bear what, Mer?" Jeannie said as she walked up to them with Kaleb and Madison.

"Oh, you know, the food, it's why I only stick around here for three days at a time, so I don't die of hunger" he snarked to his sister.

* * *

It was six hours later before Rodney mustered the courage to tell his Sister. Jennifer, Kaleb and Madison having already gone to bed.

Just as he took an intake of breath, he was undone by his sister.

"She'll say yes you know." She said with a smirk.

"Wha? How did you know?" Rodney blustered out exhaling the deep intake of breath he made just moments ago.

Jeannie laughed, "You've been acting strangely, even for you, all evening. You and Jennifer were close the first time you came here together, but to look at you two now, well, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were already married. I figured you must have _finally_ figured that out and decided to make it official, it was pretty obvious actually, I think even Madison noticed." she said, still laughing.

"Oh no, she didn't? If she did, then Jennifer must have, oh this is a disaster" Rodney sagged in his seat.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't know, I mean, it did take you both, what, over a year before you both found out you loved each other? You both may be Genius' but when it comes to love, you're pretty backwards. Don't worry, she doesn't know," Jeannie paused, "actually that reminds me, I have something to show you, I'll be right back." She said.

Before Rodney had a chance to go follow her she was back carrying a small box.

"What's that?" Rodney asked, curious.

She handed him the box, "Open it and find out"

Rodney sat down and open the box delicately, in it, he found four rings, two silver looking rings and two gold ones.  
Immediately, he could tell that two were for a man, and two for a woman, not only by their size, but by their styling. Each pair had a minor and a major, recognising that to mean engagement, and wedding rings, respectively.  
He also noted some small Gaelic text on the inner bands of each ring, the text of the engagement rings were similar, and the text on the wedding rings were also similar.

He didn't ask what they were, he had already figured it out, and even he knew how stupid that question would sound, so he asked the next stupid question he thought of instead.

"Where did you get these? When?" He said, shocked.

"Dad, before he, you know. He showed them to me, said they came down from Grandpa McKay, but, well, I forgot to tell you about them, and then we stopped talking..." She paused, knowing that they both didn't like bringing that subject up, "Anyway, seeing you two together reminded me of those rings, and, well, here we are." she finished.

"They're beautiful" Rodney said with astonishment, and they were, simple, but not plain, elegant enough in their beauty that even Rodney, someone who was well know for his lack of appreciation or understanding of beauty or aesthetics in general, could see their elegance.

He was even confident that Jennifer would appreciate them too.

All he had to do was ask.

Jeannie must have seen the look that crossed his face with that thought and moved to sit next to him.

"Really, don't worry, she will say yes." she said, while laying a comforting hand on her big brothers.

* * *

**I'm a cruel, cruel person to end the chapter there, I know :B**

**There will probably be a similar structure in the next chapter, and that chapter will be written from Jennifer's perspective.**

**Tell me what you think, and, of course, please do tear this apart.**


	2. Blessings

**Continuity: As previous chapter**

**Author Note: second part, from Jennifer's perspective**

**Spoilers: Anything including the whole of season 5**

**Obviously, I don't own Stargate Atlantis, or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Blessings**

Jennifer Keller felt blessed, at times. To work in a place like Atlantis, to have the large circle of friends she'd some how collected, was a far cry from her time before joining the expedition.  
Back then, all she had were intellectual pursuits, research and academia, but, she realised, no real _life _that she realised meant anything.

She knew her quiet genius had something to do with her social disconnect before joining Atlantis, and she also knew that Atlantis probably had the highest density of genius, at least human genius, in two galaxies. Which probably went some way to explaining how she felt like she fit in, and how she had gained so many friends.

In spite of that, though, she needed some advice, from someone whom she considered to be her closest friend. Something that to Jennifer, on more than one occasion struck her as being odd. Since Teyla was so very much not like Jennifer.  
Teyla had spent most her life fighting, or learning to fight. Either that or learning to hide from the Wraith. She was a natural born leader, and a born survivor. Jennifer was the first to admit that she wasn't the bravest or the toughest, she learned to be a survivor and a leader, and while she found that she took to both more easily than she thought, she knew that Teyla was an unlikely friend.  
This, of course, was not to mention the basic fact that they were born more than three million light years apart.

Even so, they were friends. And a small piece of information that Jennifer had, almost inconsequential really, when she considered the whole of existence, but at the same time, the most important piece of information she probably knew made her realise that she was a lot closer to Teyla than she had realised.  
They were both mothers, or rather, Teyla is a mother, and Jennifer will be a mother.

She knew Rodney and John were on a mission, well, she wouldn't go that far, simply, in John's words, Rodney found some cool new toys on their previous mission, and with the planet being safe and all, it was decided that Rodney and John should go back to do some more research on whatever it was that they found. They took a team of Marines just in case, on Woolsey's insistence, something that Jennifer was grateful for, and since there was no civilisation on the planet, Teyla decided to stay behind, to give Kanaan some much needed rest, and so, this was why Jennifer found herself pacing in front of Teyla's door in the middle of afternoon.

Jennifer finally lost patience with herself, having worn in a trench into the floor in front of Teyla's door, she finally swiped her hand over the door control sensor to set off the door chime.

Moments later, with Torren in her arms, Teyla opened the door.

"I need some advice" Jennifer said, calmly.

Teyla had an idea of what was to come.  
At the time, Teyla didn't know she was Pregnant until she was told so by the woman that she was letting in.  
In hindsight, she realised that, at least to an attuned eye, her pregnancy was all too obvious.  
She saw those small signs in Jennifer, but she let the Doctor say whatever it was she needed to say before saying anything else.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this, so, here it is, I'm Pregnant" Jennifer said, expecting those words to act like a bomb had gone off between them.

Teyla just smiled.

"I thought so, Jennifer, and congratulations. However, I am sure that wasn't what you wanted advice on" Teyla replied.

Jennifer was speechless, and tried a handful of times in vain to say something in reply to that, before giving up.  
"You're right, the thing is, I haven't told Rodney yet, and, well, I just don't know how," she paused at Teyla's questioning look.  
"See, Rodney always talks about how he's bad with kids, and even though I've seen him with kids and think he's good with them, he always thinks differently. I'm not even sure he wants children, he probably figures that with Madison, the burden of having children has been lifted from him, or something. But, I still need to tell him, and I just don't know where to start." Jennifer had purposely left out her doubts she had about whether Rodney would want to have children with her, figuring that Teyla didn't need to know, or could work it out her self.

Teyla thought for a few moments, before deciding what she needed to say.

"In all my time that I've known Rodney, there's one thing I have learned about him. He's not a subtle man, and he's also not that receptive to subtlety. I know that it might be scary, but, it's probably for the best that you just out right tell him. I'm certain, that, while he may be shocked, he'll eventually warm to the idea." Teyla paused, to collect her thoughts.  
"You may not realise, but in all the time that Rodney has known you, particularly, since you two started your relationship, Rodney is a changed person, and I _know_ that he holds you paramount in his thoughts and his actions. I do not think you two having a child will change that, he will simply just have two focuses, instead of one." Teyla finished, placing a comforting hand on the younger woman's arm.

Indeed, Jennifer most certainly did feel blessed, at times, and the two women continued to talk, and shared some tea for the next few hours.

* * *

_One month ago_

Jennifer had woken up in a surge, last night's dinner and popcorn threatening to paint her and Rodney's room a decidedly unappetising colour, so it was that she found herself with her head over the toilet bowl finally reduced to dry heaving.

Rodney wasn't there to help her, contrary to popular opinion, and much to the consternation of Jennifer, Rodney tended to go to bed late and get up early, Jennifer, however, liked to sleep in, and a glance at the time before she rushed into the toilet told her it was hardly past 7am, still two hours before her shift started in the Infirmary.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get much sleep, she decided to start her shift early, and find out the reason for her early awakening.

* * *

Marie was surprised to see her CMO arrive so early. Normally, she didn't see her early unless there was a problem to solve, or some medical emergency.  
As it was, Jennifer was apparently just a little sick, and decided to come in early, partly so she could find out what was wrong with her.

Jennifer had asked Marie to draw some blood from her, something that Jennifer never liked to do to herself, and then run the blood through the usual batch of tests.

All but one of the tests came back negative, the positive result, she retested three times, she was so shocked at its result.

Of course, like most of the base, she knew that Jennifer and Rodney were in a relationship, even in spite of the two department heads keeping a low profile about it, it was hardly a secret.  
That Jennifer was pregnant seemed to make their relationship all the more real. Like Jennifer's other close friends, she knew that Rodney really did love her, and she knew that Jennifer returned his affections, something that baffled many of the other citizens of Atlantis, but, even Marie had to admit her doubts.

Jennifer, as Marie's patient, for all intents and purposes was duty bound to tell her of the results.

Fortunately, the infirmary was quiet, no one was being treated, so everyone was working on whatever research projects they were assigned.

Marie didn't have trouble finding Jennifer, sitting in her office, if that term could apply, with Carson, debating about the results of their latest medical research.

"Jennifer, can we talk?" Marie interrupted the two.

"Sure," Jennifer replied, then turned to Carson, "but don't think I'm going to leave, not until you admit I'm right, Carson" Jennifer said to him, with a grin.

"Not going to happen, love." Carson replied, egging her on.

"Well, it's just about the test you asked me to do earlier," Marie said, unsure.

"I don't mind if Carson hears, what did you find out?" Jennifer replied.

"Well, I tested your blood three times, to be sure..."

"Your blood, Jennifer? What's wrong with ye? Why didn't ye tell me?" Carson interrupted, concern in his voice.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing, besides, you weren't here when I got here, so I asked Marie to do it, now letter her finish" Jennifer smiled back her reply.

Marie paused, glancing between the two of them, before deciding to continue.

"Anyway, I ran the test three times, to be sure, and they all came back with the same result, you're Pregnant," Marie continued.

"Pregnant?" Jennifer asked, stunned.

"Yes, based on the amount of hCG in the blood, I'd say you're about six weeks in." Marie finished.

Jennifer was necessarily shocked, she didn't consider that she was pregnant, of all things. Carson looked a lot worse, his mouth was agape and he face was as white as a sheet, suddenly, he shook himself free of his shock and hugged Jennifer.

"Congratulations, love" Carson smiled.

Jennifer returned the hug.

"If I admit that I'm wrong, could you keep this a secret?" Jennifer asked, with a laugh.

Carson joined her laugh, "Of course, love, anything you need."

* * *

**As usual, the ending could use work.**

**Obviously, I'm neither a woman, nor have I ever been pregnant, so forgive me if my writing from Jennifer's perspective is a little off, and forgive me if the medical parts are wrong, since I only have Google to rely on :B**

**Just as a heads up, part 3 _will not _be the Proposal scene or Jennifer telling Rodney that she's pregnant. I mean, I figure, if this is going to be multi-chapter, I might as well add some 'story' in to it, particularly since I intend to write many more stories set in the same universe.**

**As always, tell me what you think, and, of course, please do tear this apart.**


	3. Dad Part 1

**Continuity: This part is set a week after Brain Storm (5x16).**

**Author Note: As alluded to in the first chapter, Rodney basically asks Jennifer's Dad her hand in marriage (I figure he'd be traditional that way). This first part basically goes into the first meeting he has with her father, and, I hope, sets the scene for the next part.**

**Spoilers: Anything up to Brain Storm.**

**Obviously, I don't own Stargate Atlantis, or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Dad - Part 1**

With the comparative bliss of the past week, particularly when contrasted with Tunney's matter bridge stunt. Rodney couldn't help but feel his misgivings about where he was going to spend the next week.

Rodney was not surprised that Jeannie had been shocked, even astonished, when he and Jennifer turned up at her house.  
Jeannie had expected Rodney to turn up, but he called ahead and asked if he could bring a friend along, missing the stress he placed on the word friend.

The last week was almost transformative to Rodney, the immediate closeness that he and Jennifer formed was what really astonished Jeannie, the fact that, when he arrived, he stood with his arm wrapped around the younger woman, with a grin that went from ear to ear, made Rodney seem like a different man, and Rodney realised that he was.

Jeannie had later confided to Rodney that she had suspected some spark between the two of them, but knew that his incapacity around women he liked would probably not help to move their relationship much past friendship and flirting.  
Rodney had told her, in kind, that it took their saving each other's lives for them both to actually act on their feelings.

Rodney tried to put the second half of their impromptu shared holiday to the back of his mind during the last week, but he knew Jennifer was looking forward to visiting her father, and he knew, in all fairness, he couldn't avoid her father, or keep her away from him, and he was determined to not mess up their new relationship when it had only started for them.

So, he bitten the bullet, and accepted his fate, as Jennifer called her own father, and just like Rodney, asked if a _friend_ could stay with them for the next week.

* * *

Robert Keller was no fool. He caught the stress his daughter had placed on _friend_, and he knew, that this 'friend', was much more than that, at least to her.

Robert did not know, exactly, what sort of work his daughter was doing, he knew given her qualifications, that she'd either be a doctor, or a medical researcher, or both, and he knew she was working for the US Air Force, at least, he knew, that's where her pay cheques were coming from, she was actually working for a group called the IOA, the International Oversight Advisory, of what, exactly, he didn't know.

He also figured that this 'friend' was Doctor Rodney McKay, a notable astrophysicist, for a few reasons.  
First, his IQ was tentatively around the 200 mark, some 30 point higher than his genius daughter, if it was to be believed, and, second, he hadn't published a paper in more than a decade, something that was rather surprising given the apparent intellect of the man and his stature among his peers.

He knew of Rodney because the messages he received from his daughter made frequent, albeit vague, mention of the man and what he did, and since he knew the two were working together, he knew that Rodney's job must be as top secret as Jennifer's, which probably went some way to explain his lack of public work.

Personally, he was glad that his little girl had found someone to care about. He knew that she was socially ostracised in school, both due to her intelligence, and, later, her age, and to ward that, she threw herself into her work. He was proud that she had two PhD's and an MD by the time she was 25, of course, but he knew very well, that there was more to life than academic pursuits.

Still, while he knew very well the feeling his daughter had for this man, at least based on the few telephone calls he got, and the numerous emails, he knew next to nothing about Rodney McKay, save for his profession, his IQ and that he's a friend and colleague of his daughter.

He was determined to get some answers, and to find out how this mysterious man felt about his daughter.

* * *

In the car on the way to Jennifer's home, Rodney was continuously, and nervously asking any question he could think of regarding her father, about how he should act, what he should do, what her father's interests were, and a multitude of other questions that came to him.

Rodney could tell that Jennifer realised how worried he was, and he hoped she could tell how much he wanted this to go _right_ between him and her father.

"Relax Rodney," Jennifer tried to calm the keyed up physicist.

"But I can't calm down, I'm meeting your Dad, this is really important, if I mess this up..." Rodney started before being interrupted.

"If you mess this up, then nothing will change between us, besides, I'm pretty sure my Dad will like you." Jennifer calmly interrupted the ranting physicist.

"But... this is important, I want things to go right, it might not stop us two from being together, but still, this is important, to me, I just, I just want this to go _right_." Rodney replied deflated and exasperated, unable to put into words why this was so important to him, hoping that his emphasis was enough to convey the importance to Jennifer.

In truth, he had some idea, he knew he wanted to grow old with her, get married, even have kids, if she wanted to, and he felt that her father giving his blessing would make that all possible. He knew that the idea was ridiculous, Jennifer was not her fathers property, she was more than capable of making her own choices after all, but he knew that she and her father were close, and he didn't want to be in between the two.

He simply wanted to make a good impression. He knew that that'd make his future a little easier, and, being less selfish, it'd make Jennifer happier, because, while he was sure that she was confident that he and her Dad would get along, he was equally sure that she had some doubts, particularly given that she knew his faults perhaps better than anyone.

* * *

Robert was surprised at his first impressions of Rodney McKay.  
Here was a man who was supremely confident in his abilities, to the point of obvious arrogance, yet, sitting with Jennifer and himself, he was also plainly out of his element. Robert could clearly tell that Rodney was trying very hard to make a good first impression, and it was, but only because of how much effort Rodney was putting into it.  
That being said, despite his flaws, and he noticed that there were quite a few, the way he acted around his daughter, and how obviously happy she was almost _made_ Robert like the man, he knew that Rodney had at least some feelings for her, even if he sometimes had trouble showing it, however, while Robert was getting to know the man, he didn't know the important things. Robert was really more concerned with how Rodney felt, as he had more than enough faith in Jennifer to know that Rodney was the right fit for her.

Robert got his opportunity to find out two days after they had arrived. Rodney had made a good enough impression that he was confident that the man had strong feelings for his daughter, perhaps even love, but he still didn't know his intentions, or his actual feelings.

For Rodney's part, with the first impressions out of the way, and seemingly favourable, he let himself behave more naturally around Robert, perhaps with not as much snark, but still relatively close to the real deal.

While Jennifer was meeting some of her old friends from around town, Rodney had elected to stay behind, not wanting to intrude. They hadn't spent any appreciable time apart since their first real kiss, so he was testing himself, and trying to give Jennifer some room.

Robert walked into his living room to see Rodney watching some cartoons on the TV, relaxing, as much as he could manage anyway, and he could help but silently laugh at the picture he saw, still, he knew this was his chance, and he decided to take it.

"Rodney, can we talk?" Robert asked

Rodney jumped and sat upright, "Of course, err, what about?" Rodney replied apprehensively, and waited for the older man to sit down.

"I'll get right to it, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Robert asked directly.

Rodney was stunned, but he knew he had to answer the question, even though he wasn't sure what he was going to say.  
"I, uh, err," Rodney stammered, closed his eyes, recited Pi, took a deep breath and then continued, "I, err, honestly? I don't know yet. I know I love her," he was stunned at how quickly and easily he said that, but he quickly resumed, "and, well, I hope she feels the same way, about me that is, I mean she said so to me, anyway. We've been friends for almost two years now, honestly, I'm still getting used to the idea that she loves me, I mean, I thought she liked me, you know, as a friend, but love? No, I didn't think I'd be that lucky. But that doesn't answer your question, does it?" Robert knew the question was rhetorical, so he waited for Rodney to answer the question himself.  
"Anyway, my intentions are to be with her, in whatever capacity she wants, for as long as she wants. I suppose. I'm sorry I can't give you anything more definite than that." Rodney weakly smiled at the older man.

Robert's eyes softened at the near confession from Rodney, and he smiled, "I suppose that will do, for now, anyway, make sure you tell me when you have something more definite though." He replied.

"Oh, absolutely, you'll be the first person to know." Rodney replied, having gained back his self-assuredness.

* * *

Rodney felt the rest of the week had gone rather smoothly, after Robert's question, he became a lot more involved, and a lot less like an observer. Rodney was happy, since Jennifer was happy, and his future was a lot more easier.

As they drove back to the airport to get back to Colorado Springs, Jennifer couldn't help but tease and gloat to Rodney about his misgivings in the car journey to her home, but, Rodney didn't mind and took the teasing rather easily, since he knew his future was a lot better than he had ever considered before.

**

* * *

**

**I know I'm not a Dad, nor have I ever had to 'meet the family', but this was much easier to write than the last chapter, indeed, that's why this is in two parts, since I wanted to keep the chapter lengths about the same (not to mention, it makes the writing easier to manage).**

**It should be noted a lot of details were shamelessly ganked from DaniWilder, in particular, Rodney's IQ of 'around 200' (I say that because such high scores are difficult to get from standard IQ tests, normally requiring interpolation and extrapolation), the name of Robert for Jennifer's father, the fact that she has 2 PhD's and an MD, plus anything else that is obviously inspired from such.**

**Anyway I think this is probably my better written chapter, but, if you disagree, please don't hesitate to tear this apart.**


	4. Dad Part 2

**Continuity: This part is set about six months after Brain Storm (5x16), set after Enemy at the Gate (5x20)**

**Author Note: As alluded to in the first chapter, Rodney basically asks Jennifer's Dad her hand in marriage (I figure he'd be traditional that way). This part is where he actually does it**

**Spoilers: Anything including the whole of season 5**

**Obviously, I don't own Stargate Atlantis, or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Dad - Part 2**

In an uncommon act of kindness and foresight, the IOA had decided to give all members of the Atlantis expedition two weeks holiday before the city was due to embark on its trip back to Pegasus.

It'd been a long two months, the IOA having dawdled away the first month that Atlantis was on Earth deciding just what to do with the Ancient city.  
At the end of it, Rodney couldn't wait to curl up in his bed and sleep for three days, and then go on his holiday.

On the other hand, he was also apprehensive about his holiday. He'd decided to finally pull the trigger and tell Robert Keller, Jennifer's father, that he wanted to marry her.  
The two had been in regular contact, particularly with their position on Earth, and the two men had grown to be friends, or well, Rodney considered, as much as you can be a friend with the father of your girlfriend.

Rodney knew that he wasn't quick on the uptake when it came to relationships, but even he knew he was onto a good thing, no, an amazing thing with Jennifer, and even six months in, still wondered how she could put up with him. Particularly given his reputation on the city.  
Even so, he knew that Jennifer loved him, or at least, he thought she did, and he knew that the amount of gossip she had to withstand by being with him was surely evidence of that.  
So it was, he decided to marry her, since anyone willing to put up with that, and him, and love him as well was surely someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. In retrospect, he knew he wanted that from day one, before that, even, if he were honest with himself, but he wasn't really sure she'd want that from him.

Rodney still didn't know how he was going to ask Jennifer, he didn't even have any rings, he was still waiting for the right time and the right place. Their holiday wasn't it, he knew that much, and he realised that settling back into Pegasus might take some time, so he knew he had some time to think of a way to ask her properly. Even so, asking Robert just felt like the right thing to do, even if he knew that he didn't really have to.

* * *

Jennifer had honestly been surprised that Rodney had suggested they visit her Dad first, and that they spend nine days there, particularly given their first meeting.  
She knew that they got on well enough, but, she also knew that he was glad that that part of their holiday was finally over, she was grateful for the suggestion though.

Another thing that surprised her was the fishing gear that he packed, she didn't know he fished, he replied saying that he wanted to go fishing with her Dad, since she had mentioned that he enjoyed doing it, it would be good for 'male bonding' he had finished.

This was quite unlike Rodney, but she also knew that Rodney only ever did things if he had a reason to do them, in spite of her curiosity, she decided to let it go, knowing she'd find out eventually.

Rodney had elected to drive to her home, and she was surprised when Rodney announced that they were there. He having somehow remembered exactly how to get there without GPS or asking directions and she soon forgot her earlier thoughts to the routine of settling into her home.

* * *

Rodney knew that Robert liked fishing and did so every week, from what Jennifer had told him, as well has his contact from her father. He knew that he couldn't rely on luck again to be alone with Robert to ask what he wanted to ask.

Jennifer was generally not interested in fishing. When she was younger, she sometimes went with her Dad, but that was mainly for the company than for the sport, so Rodney also knew that there'd be very little chance of her overhearing his planned conversation.

Rodney knew next to nothing about fishing, so he did as much research as he could on the subject as possible, in what little spare time he had between trying to save the city and then get it back to Pegasus, as well as spending time with Jennifer.  
He wanted to sound like someone who knows his stuff, Robert was keenly interested in competition sports fishing, so he knew he had to remember a lot of facts and figures, something that was relatively easy for the physicist.  
Not to mention all the terminology that went with fishing.

It was four days into the holiday, before he decided to ask Robert whether they could go fishing together. He was confident that Robert would say yes, having already apparently impressed the older man with his knowledge on the subject.

* * *

Rodney had clumsily cast his fishing rod for the sixth time, when Robert, as straight forward as always, asked him a question that Rodney really didn't want to answer.

"You've never actually done any fishing, have you?" Robert asked, plainly.

Rodney tried to act incredulous at the question. "What? Of course I have, I just, err, I'm not used to this rod" he replied lamely.

"Right," Robert drawled out, laughing, "and I travel to other galaxies,"  
Rodney spluttered and coughed loudly a half dozen times at that statement, having it hit so close to home.

"You alright?" Robert asked with some concern at the younger man's coughing fit.

"Yeah, fine, was, err, just a fly" Rodney replied, sounding vaguely convincing.

Robert didn't really believe him, but let it go.  
"Anyway, it's plainly obvious that you've never been fishing before, I have to admit, I'm pretty impressed you went to the trouble of learning what you did about it, so tell me, what's the real reason why you did that to get me here?" Robert finished.

Rodney pulled the trigger, and while this conversation wasn't going the way he planned, he decided to bite the bullet and just come out and say it.  
"It's, well, you remember our conversation about 'intentions'?" Rodney asked

"Of course," Robert replied

"Well, I know my intentions now, and, as requested, and promised, I'm telling you." Rodney replied

"Okay" Robert drawled again, hoping to draw out whatever he wanted to say.

Rodney took a deep breath and committed himself  
"First, I have to admit, I lied to you at the time, I knew what I wanted, what my intentions were, what my _true_ intentions were anyway. While the intentions I told you were true, they weren't the whole truth, not because I wanted to lie, but because I didn't know what she wanted, or whether she wanted it from me. I still don't know, actually, not for sure anyway. But the time we've spent together, at least to me, has cemented what I would like, from a dream to something that actually could happen," He paused and fidgeted.

"When you originally asked me what my intentions were, I wanted to tell you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Jennifer, that I wanted to marry her, have kids with her, if she wanted it. Those are my intentions, if you would give it, even though we both know it's not needed, my intention is to ask you for your blessing and for Jennifer's hand." Rodney had done it, surprising even himself, with it said, even though he was still concerned about the response, he felt buoyant at getting that weight off his shoulders.

Robert smiled, broadening to a grin, "If it were any other man who had said that, they probably would not have lived to see the end of the day," Rodney tensed, "but, I know my daughter, and I know that you make her happy, how you manage it, I don't know," Robert jabbed lightly, "but you do, and that's what matters at the end of the day, so, you have my blessing, my support, and my congratulations for finally figuring it out." Robert laughed and clapped his hand on Rodney's shoulder roughly, Rodney not really noticing, still stunned that it had actually worked.

"Now, it's clear that we're not going to catch any fish today, not with your technique anyway, so let's go buy some fish in town before we go back, to make it look like we did." Robert finished laughing again, Rodney having caught up, joined him in his laugh as they packed up.

* * *

Jennifer was again surprised and confused, twice in one week, Rodney had been acting as if he were floating after he and her Dad had returned from their failed fishing trip, knowing that they had bought some fish in town.  
More surprising was how friendly he and her Dad were after the trip, but she didn't complain, she wanted the two men to be friends, she was glad that they had become just that, and she considered, maybe her doubts about Rodney's claim of fishing being a male bonding experience were wrong, after all.

**

* * *

**

**I've been sitting on this one for the last three days, and I finally made myself finish it. Not the best chapter, but I think I finished it reasonably well, all things considered.**

**Obviously, I've never had to ask a father his daughters hand in marriage, so, I hope Rodney's statement is at least believable. Maybe.**

**Either way, as always, feel free to let me know what you think, good or bad, and, naturally, feel free to tear this apart :B**


	5. Proposals and Revelations

**Continuity: Set about eight months after Brain Storm (5x16), set after Enemy at the Gate (5x20)**

**Author Note: Finally, the proposal, and the 'I'm pregnant'.**

**Spoilers: Anything including the whole of season 5**

**Obviously, I don't own Stargate Atlantis, or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Proposals and Revelations**

Rodney was calm and terrified at the same time. A feeling he wagered, was something that most people were unfamiliar with, even to those on the expedition. But it was a feeling that he was intimate with. The countless times he had been in a life and death situation and his skills had been the only chance of salvation had always filled him with calm and terror. Calm in his absolute assuredness in his abilities, and Terror in the doubt that his skills might just not be good enough to save everyone.

The only other person who knows of his internal incongruity is the person that he's just about to propose to.  
Calm in his absolute assuredness of his love for Jennifer and her love for him, and Terror in his asking her to marry him in public, and the potential that she could say no anyway, for a multitude of reasons that he can fathom, and numerous others that he had yet to consider. He wasn't sure if he should be more afraid of what his genius intellect could consider, or that which he couldn't even grasp.

Taking John's advice, Rodney decided to publically ask Jennifer to marry him, since he figured, the threat of public humiliation was better than the alternative of him finding a reason to not ask Jennifer, and as John rightly said, asking in public would be a good thing on another front.  
Rodney was not deaf to the rumours, though he made a good effort at ignoring or dismissing them, he knew that many had doubts about his relationship with Jennifer, had questioned why Jennifer would choose him, out of all the possibilities available to her on Atlantis.  
Rodney was not deaf, because he also had those questions, and while Jennifer had answered him, on more than one occasions, he still couldn't believe his fortune.  
He knew that his public proposal would go some way to allay the doubts and questions that some had, including himself. Not outright kill the rumours, but maybe dampen them, if only slightly.

Rodney and John both decided that the sooner the proposal, the better. That Rodney shouldn't wait for a particular time or place.  
They both knew that their work was dangerous, at the best of times, and Rodney wasting the time he had was foolish, at best. Rodney also recognised the fact that if he asked at a particular time or place, that the rumour mongers would likely latch onto that as a potential reason why he asked Jennifer to marry him, an opportunistic snatch and grab rather than a declaration of his love. Something that John reluctantly agreed with.

So it was, Rodney was sitting in the Mess Hall, at the peak of dinner time, sat with Jennifer, Carson and the rest of AR-1. Enjoying their meal and chatting with each other. John had given a subtle, but significant look to his friend, and Rodney got Jennifer's attention.

* * *

Rodney enjoyed his regular visits to the East Pier with John, but he definitely did not enjoy the day after, and the hang over and headache that went with it.  
He was used to having headaches and migraines of course, he got them often, but a hangover induced headache was something he wasn't familiar with, never having been much of a drinker.

While he had a headache, and while he wasn't much of a drinker, he still had a good memory, and he could remember with his usually perfect clarity, the simple plan that he and John had concocted for tonight, and Rodney did not want a headache or a hangover stopping him now.  
So, he made his way to the infirmary to do something about both, if possible.

Rodney couldn't help but reflect in the change he saw in Carson and Marie.  
Marie was never really his friend, he figured that she only really tolerated him, mainly due to the fact that he had saved her life, and the lives of the rest of the expedition on more than one occasions, earning himself a grudging respect from her, at the least.  
She had warmed slightly to him when his relationship was made public, and the seeming evidence that Jennifer was happier for it.  
The past month or so, however, had shown Marie to be a lot more friendly than he remembered. She genuinely seemed to be interested in him, and his well being, and he had heard, through the grape vine, her defending Rodney and his relationship with Jennifer. The change had surprised him, but he wasn't adverse to it, it respected the woman, and even liked her, even if he didn't share those sentiments with anyone, particularly in spite of his frequent protests that medicine wasn't _really_ science, and was more akin to voodoo practice. Not to mention that Marie and Jennifer were friends, so if Marie got along with him, that'd make Jennifer happy, which would, in turn, make him happy.

Carson was different, of course. He was never very good at keeping secrets, and he seemed to know something and he wasn't going to tell.  
He was constantly dropping hints, which were frustratingly never that forthcoming. Carson was also the most supportive of Jennifer and Rodney's relationship, Rodney supposed the reason for that was because Carson had know Jennifer longer than anyone else on the expedition, and knew her better than anyone, even himself, to know that Rodney and Jennifer was a good thing, and not a fluke, or pity, or whatever other reason was floating about in the rumour mill.  
Carson was always a strong defender of their relationship, but even Rodney had noticed the increased vehemence that the doctor used in his defence of the relationship over the past month.

Rodney didn't know why they were more protective and supportive of his relationship with Jennifer, but he was thankful for their support, even if he never verbalised it.

* * *

_Two months ago_

It was five minutes and Rodney and Jennifer were still floating on the clouds of post coital bliss.  
It was their last day on Earth, staying in a five star hotel in Colorado Springs, and it seemed that Jennifer had pulled out all the stops, and he had certainly enjoyed them.

Eventually the couple regained the wherewithal to think with their higher brains, and it struck Rodney how much Jennifer had put into the evening.

"Wow," Rodney breathed, and Jennifer snuggled closer to him.

"Yeah," she replied.

"What was that for?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips.  
Jennifer looked up at him with a questioning look.

"I, err, ahh, I mean, that's to say, what did I do to deserve, well, tonight?" Rodney rushed out, noticing the look, and not wanting his question to be misconstrued.

Jennifer put her head back down onto Rodney's chest.  
"Nothing. Everything. Just for you being you. For being everything that I need when I need it, without asking for anything in return. There's more reasons than I can think of, honestly, but you more than earned it." She replied smiling as she said the words while absently running her fingers over his chest.

Rodney was happy with the answer, and it wasn't soon after that they had both succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Rodney had shifted his chair back without anyone noticing, and had gotten Jennifer's attention, and got on one knee, just as he had rehearsed in the mirror four dozen times earlier in the day, the last thing he wanted to do was stumble as he got on his knee in front of everyone, and, even worse, in front of Jennifer.

A hush fell over the table almost immediately, and it seemed to be contagious, since tables around them also hushed, particularly those tables with a clear view of the couple.  
In the time it took Rodney to recall the first ten decimals of Pi, the entire mess hall was so quiet, a pin drop could be heard.

Rodney didn't really notice the quiet, he was more interested in the woman sat in front of him to really care.  
Jennifer had a pleasantly shocked look, as Rodney reached for her hand.

"Jennifer," He said, as he gripped her smaller hand in his calloused grip, marvelling at the warmth of her hands, a fact that was contrary to the common stereotype of doctors with cold hands, as well as the smoothness of the skin.

Rodney quickly collected his thoughts, he had something of a speech remembered, and he was going to say it.  
He threw what little caution he had left to the wind.  
"Jennifer, I love you. I've loved you for as long as I've known you, and I can't possibly fathom a time when I would ever stop loving you. You're the centre of my universe, I know that our future is uncertain, but I don't want to face whatever is coming without you by my side. I'm still constantly amazed that you choose to be with me," the statement rose a few titters in the mass, people that John took note of, meanwhile, Rodney reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled it out opening it for her, "so, I'm asking you, Jennifer Anne Keller, will you marry me?" Rodney finished, expectantly looking at Jennifer to catch any signs of her reply.

A megawatt smile formed on her face, as she processed what she heard, causing Rodney to grin too.  
"Of course, yes, yes!"  
Rodney placed the ring onto her finger, and she impatiently threw herself at him, with a crushing hug and a kiss that left little to the imagination.

The cheering, the cat calling and the wolf whistles went unnoticed by the couple, until John slapped Rodney on the back with "Congratulations, buddy" and a broad smile.

It was only then, that they noticed their audience, and the two both blushed a beet red.

Jennifer had decided that now was as good a time as any to tell Rodney, and leaned in to him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm pregnant, Rodney, you're going to be a Dad." She beamed.

Rodney's jaw dropped the urge to pass out overridden by his desire not to humiliated, "Wow, me, a Dad?"

Jennifer nodded, and John whipped his head back to Rodney at the words.

"Wow, pal, gotta say, I'm impressed," he said, laughing. Rodney was too busy with the congratulations he was receiving from others, or revelation that the idea of children with Jennifer was not that scary to him to think of an appropriately sharp retort to John's statement, so, he thanked him instead.

The rest of the night hadn't calmed down much since then, dinner had turned into something of a party, and the focus of the celebrations were glad that their secrets were finally out of the way and their surprise's, finally shared.

**

* * *

**

**The proposal could do with a considerable amount of work. I've only really read two McKeller proposal scenes (that I recall, anyway), and I tried as hard as I could not to copy them. I also thought that McKay would have kept his proposal short and direct. It could have probably been more romantic, but, like McKay, I don't think he'd find expressing his emotions that easy, besides, it seems obvious that Jennifer got the message.  
****Also, Jennifer telling Rodney she's pregnant could probably be fleshed out a bit more, but I think it fit in well enough, particularly since I was having a hard time justifying to myself splitting this chapter into two parts.**

**Anyway, this is the last chapter of this particular story. But don't worry, for all those interested. There will be more based in this universe, and, in particular, there will be more that deal with the aftermath of this story.**

**I'd also like to thank everyone who has read, +alerted, +favourited and reviewed this story.  
****I know I don't give enough (or any) reviews back to justify the amount of attention this has received, and I will be working on rectifying that, just know that your interest is appreciated and keeps me motivated to continue to write. You're all awesomesauce.**

**And, finally, as always, feel free to tear this apart.**


End file.
